


Catfished at the Diner

by NinjaFalcon90



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, I wrote this instead of updating my other stories, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Not beta read; we die like HRE, Oneshot, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Romano and Germany also appear brieftly, Romantic Fluff, Twins, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFalcon90/pseuds/NinjaFalcon90
Summary: “Why are there two of you, Matthew? I’m seeing double!”...Gilbert's romantic pursuit of a soft-spoken, timid waiter shifts to a mild case of mistaken identity.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 28





	Catfished at the Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> -Ja= Yes  
> -Danke= Thanks  
> -Bruder= Brother  
> -Nein= No  
> -Dummkopf= Idiot

Gilbert’s love life was unsuccessful. His high school crushes included a feisty, tomboyish Hungarian girl and a mild-mannered Austrian boy with an interest in music, both who rejected his advances. To add to the punch in Gilbert’s gut, Gilbert later saw them walking hand-in-hand in the school hallways, the park, and stores. Hence, when Gilbert completed his general ed courses at his hometown’s community college, he was more than glad to transfer to a four-year university in the city.

After waving goodbye to his family’s car, Gilbert gave himself a tour in the city. Cars zoomed down the streets, some honking impatiently and cutting in front of each other. Crowds gathered at street corners and flooded down the crosswalk at the green light. Impatient pedestrians walked around Gilbert, who took his time observing the buildings he passed by. A bookstore sold antique books. One grocery sold ethnic foods, including German food (Ja! The awesome me is not going to starve to death here!). A game shop held every figurine, comic, and gaming console known to nerd-kind. 

At the end of the street, lush green lawns and trees and a clear, blue lake stood out from the grey, metallic city landscape. Duckies and geese bobbed on the waves and picked at the grass for food. 

_“There’s birds!”_ Gilbert went to the edge of the lake, grinning at the ducks waddling onto the shore towards an old lady sparkling light-colored seeds onto the ground. _“Most of these ducks are Mallards. The geese with brown fathers, black necks, and white spot on their head are Canadian Cheese, and the white ones following them are—!”_

A growl halted Gilbert’s rambling train of thought. 

_“Gee, the awesome me is already hungry?”_ Gilbert glanced at his watch. _“It’s five already? I’ve been walking around for almost an hour! Gotta find a pit stop! Wonder what good restaurants they have around here!”_

A small retro diner across the road caught Gilbert’s eyes. Cars drove in and out its cramped parking lot, a positive sign of a restaurant with delicious food. Approaching its entrance, Gilbert scanned the paper menu taped to the glass door. 

_“Hamburgers, hot dogs, fries, and milkshakes. The typical American food.”_ Gilbert shrugged with a grin. _“Well, it’s very busy, so the food gotta be awesome!”_

A bell jingled over Gilbert’s head as he pushed the door open. While he waited for service, the sole of his worn tennis shoes clicked on the checkered patterned floor. _“What should I get?”_ Gilbert pondered. _“Hamburgers are all right, but hot dogs are worse! They will never be as good as wurst—!”_

“Hello. Are you dining in or getting a take-out?”

Gilbert nearly jumped out of his shoes, not having heard the waiter approach him. “Oh, ja—yes, yes! I mean, dining in!” His heart fluttered at the waiter’s soft smile and bright cornflower eyes behind round glasses. 

“Just one?”

“Yes, one only.”

The waiter’s wavy honey-blond hair bobbed with his nod before leading Gilbert down the diner. “We only have the counter open, so would you like to sit there? It’s another ten minutes for a table.”

“It’s fine! I’ll take it!” Gilbert said, plopping himself at the counter. “Danke.” He grinned, hoping that his pearly whites would take attention off his flushing cheeks. 

“You’re welcome. What do you want to drink?”

“Water.”

The waiter scribbled on his notepad with a pen before dropping setting both tools into his apron’s pocket. “Got it. I’ll be back in a minute for your order.” The waiter replied before hurrying away. 

Gilbert caught a glimpse of the name tag pinned on the waiter’s red and white striped apron. _“His name is Matthew. Red really does look good on him.”_ He remarked to himself. 

Barely skimming over the list of sandwiches and soups, Gilbert peered out of the menu, hiding his ruby eyes whenever Matthew passed by. The blond’s light footsteps remained soundless as he disappeared into the clanging kitchen and reappeared with Gilbert’s drink. After setting the water cup down, he went to the kitchen again, coming out with two trays carrying dishes, one of each of his hands. Matthew’s slim figure barely wobbled as he handed the dishes to the different tables. After unloading the last dishes to a family, the family’s toddler hurled his toy jet just as Matthew turned to leave, hitting Matthew square on the back of his head.

Matthew rubbed the throb, pained expression lightening into a playful look. “Oh no, it’s falling!” he cried in a gentle voice, bending down to pick up the toy. Gilbert’s eyes trailed down to Matthew’s backside, as Matthew imitated plane noises and “flew” the plane back onto the toddler’s stool, earning the toddler’s gurgling giggle.

_“What a sweet, cute guy.”_ Gilbert thought.

At that moment, Matthew turned around, his cornflower eyes meeting Gilbert’s curious, exploring gaze. “Scheisse!” Gilbert cursed in a hiss, burying his eyes in the menu a second too late. Matthew marched towards Gilbert with a blank unreadable face.

“Have you made your decision yet?” Matthew asked with his soft smile, taking a yellow-paged notepad out from his apron’s pocket. “Or do you need more time?”

“Oh.” Gilbert stared, biting his cheek. “Um...I still haven’t made my decision. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Yes, I do!” Matthew’s finger tracked down the menu. “Try our poutine dish! It’s basically fries with cheese curds and gravy! I order it when I come here on my own!”

“Ok, I’ll take your rec. I’ll have that poutine dish.”

“Anything else, eh?” Matthew asked over his own scribbling his order in messy yet elegant cursive. 

“No. That’s all.” 

“Got it. It’ll be ready around ten minutes.” Matthew said before hurrying to the kitchen.

While he waited for his order, a goofy smile etched on Gilbert’s features as he watched Matthew come in and out of the kitchen. His hand snuck into his pant pockets and pulled out his phone.

_“Phone on silence mode and flash off.”_ Gilbert glanced around for any wandering eyes before snapping a photo of Matthew clearing a table. His smile widened at the blond waiter sticking his tongue out as he collected the dishes. 

Opening his phone’s text messages, Gilbert’s flying fingers typed an excited text to his little bruder. _“Hey luddy! On a scale to 1 to 10, rate this cutie I just found!”_ He attached the photo of Matthew and hit send.

A grey text box bubbled on the lower left-hand corner as Ludwig, miles and miles away, gave his response. _“Nein.”_

Gilbert smirked at the response. _“A nine? That sounds right rofl”_

_“Just don’t do anything stupid.”_ Ludwig replied. _“Miss you Gil.”_

* * *

During the first week of the semester, Gilbert snuck around the diner after his last class to figure Matthew’s schedule. Matthew’s blond hair was spotted behind the windows every day of week at the same time: around 5 pm.

_“He’s a hard worker, especially if he’s a full-time student like me! He’s basically taking shifts for two people! That’s awesome!”_ Gilbert remarked to himself as he watched Matthew from the street across the diner.

Matthew’s consistent schedule allowed Gilbert to pick any day to go see him. Hence, every Friday after he got out from class at 4 pm, Gilbert went directly to diner to see Matthew. Even with the orders piling up in the kitchen, the growing number of seated tables with only drinks, and the occasional angry Karen threatening to see the manager for putting cheese on her cheeseburger, Matthew never failed to greet Gilbert.

And after Matthew took Gilbert’s order, usually just a simple coffee, poutine, and an occasional new recommendation, Gilbert had the perfect pick-up line prepared for him. 

* * *

“Oh, hello there again.” Matthew said to Gilbert with the exact gentle smile at the door. “Surprised to see you here again.”

“Um, ja, yeah!” Gilbert nodded with a flabbergasted grin, scratching the back of his neck. He did not expect Matthew to remember him.

“We have some tables available. Do you want a table or the counter?”

“A table. It’s more room.” Gilbert said as he followed Matthew down the checkered floor past larger tables, seated customers, and half-eaten dishes towards a table for two. _“If only this cutie was going to sit down with me.”_ he thought, taking the seat facing forward towards the kitchen.

“So, do you have any recommendations?” Gilbert asked when Matthew handed him the menu. “Besides poutine.”

“Hmmm…” Matthew wrinkled his nose and scrunched his brows lightly as he thought. “Are you looking for an entrée or something small?”

“Something small.”

Matthew tapped the milkshakes section. “Try our milkshakes. It’s pretty popular.”

“Danke. I’ll have a chocolate milkshake.” Resting the bottom side of his face with a fist, Gilbert winked with a smile. “Also, I love it when cute boys give recommendations.”

“Cute, eh?” Matthew’s blank face turned as red as a beat. He ran a hand through his hair and averted his eyes from the grinning Gilbert. “Oh. Ok, then.” He mumbled, hand absentmindedly jotting Gilbert’s order down. “Anything else?”

“Nothing else.” Gilbert answered, maintaining his smile.

“Mmmm ‘kay.” Matthew muttered, turning to head to the kitchen without waiting a single second.

_“He totally got it! I just need to keep continuing this!”_ Gilbert thought as he did his victory dance in his mind.

* * *

“How did you like the chili dog?” Matthew’s fingers dig into his white collared shirt’s sleeves, while Gilbert signed his receipt.

“It’s ok.” Gilbert said, slipping his credit card into his wallet. “Hot dogs are nothing compared to wurst.”

“Mmmm hmmm.” Matthew quietly hummed, jumping when Gilbert clasped a hand over the bill tray before Matthew could take it away.

“Wait, wait.” Gilbert said with a teasing tone, slipping two-dollar bills onto the tray. “Before you go, here’s your tip. I can also give you a tip on love if you know what I mean.”

Matthew held the bill tray over his mouth as his face grew warm. “Oh, n-no, no.” he quickly said in a hushed voice, glancing around nervously. “It’s fine, it’s fine. You’re already v-very generous. Thank you for coming. S-See you again I g-guess.” He muttered as he went to the counter’s cash register, allowing his hair to fall over his face.

Gilbert furrowed his brows. _“See you again I guess? Did he really mean that, or is he saying that just to be nice?”_

* * *

Gilbert looked at his phone’s watch and frowned. _“I’ve been waiting here for almost ten minutes.”_ He thought, looking up to scan the restaurant. _“There’s a lot of tables open. Maybe the kitchen’s busy with something?”_

“Matthew! I told you three damn times already!” A fuming Italian-accented voice muffled behind the kitchen doors yelled. “There’s a customer waiting!”

Through the kitchen doors’ circular windows an olive-skinned, brunet young man crossed his arms and scowled at Matthew, who hid behind the walls, out of sight.

“What do you mean you’re scared?” Gilbert’s heart panged at the furious question. “Well boo fucking hoo, you’re a waiter like me, and you’re supposed to fucking serve every damned bastard who comes to this shitty diner!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll take care of that bastard.” Lovino burst through the two doors, glare shooting daggers at Gilbert as he approached. Through gritting teeth, he asked, “For here or to go?”

Gilbert gulped; he felt like he was standing in the middle of a mind field. “For here.”

With a hmph, Lovino led Gilbert to a small table at the diner’s corner. As Gilbert passed by the kitchen and counter, he caught a glimpse of Matthew peeking through the kitchen’s windows. Matthew’s blond head disappeared as quickly as it appeared. From the moment Lovino demanded Gilbert to hurry and make his order, to Lovino slamming the receipt tray in front of Gilbert’s face, Matthew never left the kitchen’s safe confines.

Watching the kitchen, Gilbert sighed with a dejected frown. _“This is not awesome. I thought I was getting somewhere!”_

* * *

Gilbert allowed his heavy feet to carry him up the parking lot towards the diner’s entrance, back slouched and eyes lacking their usual cocky gleam. “Should I really do this?” He asked himself, halting in front of the diner’s doors. His stomach flip-flopped at the bob of blond hair dashing across the counter. “Well, he’s here. If he avoids me this time, then I won’t come and bother him anymore.”

“Like they always say, there’s plenty of fish in the sea.” Hand on the door handle, Gilbert halted at the sting in his chest. “But there won’t be another fish like him.”

Gilbert stepped inside with a forced close-lipped smile. Matthew was at the eastern corner of the restaurant taking the orders of a casually-dressed couple with back facing Gilbert. To not intimidate Matthew, Gilbert kept his gaze on his phone, as he waited for someone—either Matthew or not Matthew—to serve him. He tilted his sad smile at the photo he snapped of Matthew on the first day he saw him. At least he had a picture for long lonely nights.

Loud steps clobbered towards Gilbert. “Hiya! Is this for here or to-go?”

Gilbert jumped. Matthew stood in front of him with a beaming smile that radiated confidence, its whiteness rivaling the twinkling sparks in his eyes.

“Um…” Gilbert hesitated, not expecting to have Matthew approach him. “To-go?”

“Sure thing! Want a menu? Need any recommendations? I love giving recs to cute dudes!” Matthew blabbered.

“Oh.” With a flustered goofy expression, Gilbert scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, no. I already know what I want.”

“Then what would you like?”

Gilbert paused, cheeks pinching to halt a tingling grin. “I want to take you to-go, so I can eat you up at home.” A shaky yet cheeky grin finally spread across his face.

Matthew’s brash laughter turned a few heads. “Nahahahahaha! That’s so clever! But seriously dude, what do you want?”

“Poutine.”

“Mmmm, poutine. You have good taste. Anything else?”

“That’s all.” Gilbert handed Matthew his credit card.

“It’ll be ready for you in five to ten minutes.” Matthew’s wink and smile made Gilbert’s heart melt like chocolate.

“All right.” Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he watched Matthew rip his order out his notepad and place it for the cook to pick up before swiping his card at the cash register. _“Something’s different. It is his haircut? He has a strand of hair sticking up! I liked it better when it was wavy. Either way, the awesome me in the clear! I’m back in business!”_

Several minutes later, Matthew handed a brown paper bag containing Gilbert’s order. “Here ya go!”

“Danke. Did you get a haircut?” Gilbert asked.

“Naw, I just styled it a bit. Variation is always good.”

“It looks nice on you.” Gilbert hoped his smile was convincing.

“Why, thanks man! Hope to see you again!”

* * *

_“(XXX)XXX-XXXX if you want to order me to-go._ _😉_ _”_ A message written on top of the disposable container in blue ink and fine print said.

“Jackpot.” Gilbert said to himself as he typed a message to the phone number. “Please be him, please be him.” He prayed as he hit the send button.

_“Hello, cutie ;)”_ Gilbert’s message read.

Just as Gilbert opened the box to start eating his poutine, his phone vibrated with a ting.

_“This is Matthew. Who’s this?”_ the response asked.

Gilbert bit his cheek in nervousness. _“Its gilbert. The guy that goes to the diner you work at on fridays. Silver albino hair? Red eyes? Rings a bell?”_

_“Oh, it’s actually you! Wow! Hey there!_ _😊_ _”_ Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief at Matthew’s welcoming response.

_“How are you?”_

_“Good, glad that it’s the weekend! College is tough!”_

_“Yeah, same. So you have any plans this weekend? Any free time?”_

_“No plans, lots of free time? You got anything in mind? I’ll be happy to get to know you!”_

“Wow, he’s pretty excited for this.” Gilbert’s chest rose. “I definitely got this.”

_“Do you want to grab coffee?”_

_“Yes! What time?”_

_“Tomorrow around lunch? 12? Meet at the coffee shop across from the diner.”_

_“That works! I’ll see you there! Goodbye!_ _😊_ _”_

* * *

_“Is he still coming_?” Gilbert frowned at his wristwatch, which read 12:13 pm. Burying his hands into his black leather jacket’s pockets, Gilbert searched the crowds crossing the streets for Matthew, right foot tapping the ground.

_“Please, I don’t want to get stood up.”_ Gilbert took out his phone, about to write a message to Matthew, when a soft voice spoke up.

“Um, hey.”

“Whoa!” Gilbert jumped, his head whipping to his left to face Matthew, who gave a timid smile. “How long were you standing there?!”

“I just arrived. Sorry that I was late.” Matthew apologized, looking down at the tiled ground in guilt. “The traffic here is so horrible!”

“It’s fine! Better than late than never!”

Matthew trailed Gilbert into the café. As they waited in line, Matthew watched Gilbert through his wavy hair, looking away when Gilbert returned the eye contact.

_“He was quieter than when I saw him yesterday.”_ Gilbert thought. _“Well, it’s the first date. Maybe he’s nervous!”_

“Hey, we’ll take this slow, ok?” Gilbert spoke up, brushing the hair off Matthew’s face and giving a reassuring smile, a contrast to the boisterous, haughty character he typically gave to the world.

“Mmmm hmmm.” Matthew’s shy, pink-cheeked smile made Gilbert’s chest warm.

Twenty minutes later, Gilbert and Matthew were seated speaking over two cups of freshly brewed coffee. Despite Gilbert being the more extroverted of the two, Matthew did most of the talking, having crawled out of his shell by the time they got their drinks. His favorite food was pancakes and poutine. He played in a hockey team. He had an older brother who was currently enrolled in the same university as him and Gilbert. His major was in environmental studies.

“You’re probably tired of me jabbering about myself.” Matthew said, looking down at his lap. “You can talk now.”

“Nein, you’re good! I usually hog the conversation!” Gilbert grinned, heart softening at Matthew’s sweetness. “Interesting…”

“…So, what’s your major in?”

“I’m also majoring in environmental studies! I’m planning to focus on ornithology!” Gilbert said proudly.

“Ornithology? What’s that, eh?”

“Study of birds!”

“Does that mean that you are good at identifying different kind of birds? Like the ones in the park?”

Gilbert shrugged. “Most of them at least.”

An hour later, Gilbert walked Matthew back to Matthew’s car. He gave Matthew’s hand a warm squeeze as their interlocked hands released each other.

Matthew climbed into the driver’s seat. “So, next Friday at the diner after my shift?” He asked for clarification.

“Ja, yes!” Gilbert nodded. “Let me know if anything changes.”

“I will! Have a good rest of your day! Can’t wait to see you again!” With the turn of a key and the start of the engine, Matthew waved goodbye to Gilbert before driving off.

Gilbert continued waving until Matthew’s car turned towards the main street. _“He’s awesome enough to be a keeper! There’s not another boy like him!”_

* * *

On Friday around 6 pm, Gilbert drove into the diner’s parking lot. At the end of Matthew’s shift, he and Matthew would take a stroll around the dark, giving Gilbert a chance to show his bird-identification skills. Afterwards, they would grab something to eat. Matthew knew of another dinner that served nothing but breakfast all day.

In the rear-view mirror, Matthew, garbed in his work uniform’s white dress shirt and black trousers, exited the diner and scanned around his surroundings. _“He’s looking for the awesome me!”_ Gilbert grinned to himself while he shut the door and locked his car. _“Wait, hold on. Where is he going?”_

A young man with messy sandy blond hair sat on a bench placed to the right of the front doors, his posture straight and regal, emerald eyes fixated on the thick book in his hand, and thick brows lightly scrunched. Steps slow and silent, Matthew crept towards the man with a squiggly playful grin, cheeks reddening as he held back a laugh bubbling in his stomach and plopped next to him on the bench. The man did not give a glimpse, lost in his novel’s fantastical world.

“BLOODY HELL!” The man’s English-accented voice rang when Matthew wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. His book slipped out his hands and fell onto the ground.

“Surprised you, Artie!” Matthew laughed before he puckered his lips.

“Grrr, not here you git!” Arthur pushed against Matthew’s larger frame with a scowl. “Why do you want everyone to see?”

“We’re boyfriends, babe!”

“Boyfriends?!”

Matthew and Arthur’s heads whisked towards Gilbert’s furious exclaim with large shocked eyes. Blood drained from Matthew’s face.

“What is this, Matthew?” Gilbert asked as he stomped towards him, hands rolled into fists and eyes darted to and from Matthew and Arthur, unsure of who to shoot daggers at first.

“Matthew?” Rising a confused brow, Matthew rose from his seat, standing in front of Gilbert like a barrier shielding Arthur, who scrunched his brows and frowned at the two.

“You never told me that you were seeing other people!” Gilbert crossed his arms.

Disgusted disbelief flashed in Arthur’s widening eyes.

“Not awesome! I thought we were officially a couple! You didn’t tell me that you weren’t interested in me anymore!”

“Um, look man.” Matthew rose his hands in defense. “You totally got the wrong dude! I—!”

“Wrong dude?” Gilbert sneered. “Do you think I’m a dummkopf? Do you think you can fool me by changing your hair? Nein!”

“Actually, I didn’t do anything to my hair, dude.” Matthew corrected. “I—!”

“Oh, for the love of—!” Arthur picked up his novel and stamped to Matthew. “WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON, _ALFRED_?!”

People inside the diner, entering and exiting their cars, and strolling on the sidewalk, stared at Arthur’s outburst. Although Arthur was a few inches shorter than Gilbert, his eyes burned with the ferocity of a tiger’s. Though, Arthur was the least of Gilbert’s worries.

“What? Did I hear that right?” Gilbert gave ‘Matthew’ a confused look. “Don’t tell me you were using some kind of different alias with me, Matthew!”

“Well man, the thing is…” ‘Matthew’ started, setting a grasping hand on the back of his head. “How should I start?”

The diner’s door flew open. “What’s going on?” Knitting his brows, Matthew hurried towards the scene. “Gilbert? Is everything okay?” Matthew’s finger toyed with his wavy locks.

Gilbert’s jaw dropped. “What… Oh… Eh…?” He uttered, pointing a shaking finger at the two Matthews. “Why are there two of you, Matthew? I’m seeing double!”

“Um, this is awkward… Gilbert?” Matthew gestured at his doppelganger. “Meet my brother, Alfred. Alfred, this is Gilbert if you haven’t formally met him already.”

“Your brother? Your older brother?” Gilbert was flabbergasted.

“Older by a couple minutes!” Alfred said with a proud booming voice.

“You guys are twins!” Gilbert exclaimed, causing Arthur to cover his amused smile with his book.

“That’s correct.” Matthew giggled, going to Alfred’s right side. Alfred set a hand on Matthew’s shoulder. With the two brothers standing side-by-side, Gilbert finally noticed some tiny differences between the two. Alfred’s baby-blue eyes were lighter than Matthew’s cornflower ones. Matthew parted his wavy hair in the middle, and Alfred’s shorter, straight straw-blond hair was parted to his left. While both brothers wore glasses, Alfred’s had rectangular frames.

“Wait, I saw you last Saturday, right? We went on a date together!” Gilbert pointed at Matthew before turning to Alfred. “And I saw you last Friday at the diner! Verdammt, am I going crazy?”

“You’re not wrong.” Matthew curled his hair around his finger with a nervous look. “So, when you started flirting with me, I knew that you were interested in me. I was also interested, but I just didn’t know how to respond. I mean, you’re looking at someone who was never kissed before! Every time when I tried to, I just got scared and didn’t know what to do. Then I brought it up with Alfred. Since we were kids, we were always mistaken for each other. So, Alfred offered to take my shift to try to let you know that I’m interested, since he has more experience in all that dating stuff.”

“I mean, I just pretended to be you and gave him your number.” Alfred spoke up. “Hope that my flirting didn’t make you fall for me instead of Mattie. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist and rested the side of his head on his shoulder. “Because I’m already taken.”

“I’m Arthur, by the way.” Arthur rose a hand. “Pleased to be your acquittance.”

“Arthur… Alfred… Matthew…” Gilbert mumbled to himself, linking the names to the new faces. “Don’t worry about anything.” Matthew gasped when Gilbert took his hand and squeezed it tenderly. “I fell for you, Matthew. You were the reason why I kept on going back to that diner.”

“Oh, Gilbert…” Matthew was lost for words.

“You are special and unique, even if you got a twin.” Gilbert snickered.

“Hey!” Alfred gave a comical angry look.

Arthur shook his head with a bemused smile before speaking up. “So, is everything resolved now?” he asked.

“Looks like it! Let’s never bring this up again!” Alfred chuckled.

Many years later, Alfred’s retelling of how Gilbert and Matthew met had all the weddinggoers rolling on the ground in stitches.

**Author's Note:**

> So, rather than being consistent with updating Somebody to Love, I decided to write this oneshot, since it suddenly popped into my head. There's some FACE family stories when Arthur and Francis mistake Alfred and Matthew for each other, though I have yet to read a story when someone other than these two make this mistake.  
> If I'm motivated enough, I might add short omake chapter that shows part of this story told in Matthew's POV.


End file.
